Search my soul
by Smutty-puppy
Summary: Sam McPherson was once a young woman full of hopes and dreams, but when a family tragedy occured, the very essence of her soul was ripped from her being. One year later, Sam is hollow, spending each day going through the motions. But with the help of her


Uneasy feet started forward, attached to the long unsteady legs of a curvaceous body. Slender arms reached up for pale hands to brush a strand of errant brown hair out of the sight of dark doe eyes. One side of full lips turned up into a half smile, one that held wit, mischievousness, and confidence. A perfectly shaped eyebrow shot up in curiosity as countless glances were shot in her direction. The girl strode forward, suddenly more primal in her movement, gently shoving past students blocking her path. Her trainers, barely visible beneath the baggy denim of her low hung jeans, squeaked softly as she weaved and dodged through the halls. Every so often she would glimpse at the locker numbers she was passing, silently repeating the number of her own in her head. Coming to a stairwell, the young woman sighed. Taking the steps two at a time, she soon reached the second floor and let out a breath of relief when she saw that her assigned locker was directly in front of her. As she crossed the short distance from the stairs, she hunched her shoulder slightly to allow her book bag to fall freely to the ground. She quickly kneeled before it and began rummaging inside. When her seeking digits fell upon a crumpled piece of paper she pulled it out easily, laughing to herself at how empty her bag was at that moment, and how full it would probably become by the end of the day. Closing her bag again, she stood up, unfolding the paper in her hands. Reading the numbers one by one, the girl turned a small dial to match the combination sketched on the note, grinning when she heard the metal latch pop the first time. Carefully opening the small metal door, she closed her eyes tightly and took a big whiff. Grateful when she didn't smell anything horrific, like the smell of rotting meat that had endlessly haunted her locker at her previous school, she opened one eye a crack, before fully opening both eyes and letting out the breath she had been holding. Empty. The small space was completely devoid of anything but the cheap cracking blue paint that kept the second floor lockers different from the first floor lockers that had been painted red. Thinking for a second if she had anything to make her school place a little more homely for herself, she stuffed her hand into her loose back pocket, after digging deeply for a second, she pulled a folded photograph out. Opening it, her expressive eyes glittered with sadness as she looked intently at the worn image. The picture showed a young man, late twenties; early thirties at the most. The male was holding a small girl on his lap, the oldest she could be was five years old. They were sitting on a swing in the park, and even though the image was faded, you could clearly see that the beautiful summer sun beaming in the background, couldn't even come close to matching the amazing essence of love that the photo was surrounded in. Both the adult and child were brunette, the man had short cut, tidy hair, whilst the little girl had flowing tresses that reached her shoulders. The older of the twos' eyes looked down at his daughter with nothing but adoration, as did the girls, as they stared up into the dark recesses of her father's soul. The man's arms were draped lightly around the precious treasure on his lap, and even though years had passed since that moment was captured, the girl now examining the photograph could still recall how protected she felt in the weak embrace.

Fighting against the bout of tears that threatened to fall from her soft eyes, the girl searched her bag for the second time. Taking out a small lump of blue tack, she fastened the photo to the inside of the door to her locker. Smiling slightly to the man in the snapshot, she kissed her fingers briefly before tapping them on his face.

"I love you dad". As the small goodbye passed her lips, a shrill sound penetrated her ears, and she jumped slightly. Slapping the safe closed, and then bending at the waist, she grabbed her book bag by the strap and slung it over her shoulder; taking full advantage of the lightness she was sure wouldn't last long.

The girl set off on her next quest; the search for homeroom. After passing countless amounts of rooms, and even peeking through the window of a few, she realised that all the classes she'd advanced upon were full of freshman. Mentally slapping her head, she headed back in the direction of the stairs. On the journey down, the young woman wondered for a second why they had placed a senior's locker on a freshman floor. Once on the ground level of the building, she realised that she had only five minutes to be registered for homeroom. This thought made her take off into a small jog down the now empty corridor. When her eyes finally rested on the door number she was frantically looking for, she didn't even hesitate as she pushed open the offending blockage and walked briskly inside. On entry, approximately 20 sets of eyes focused completely on her frame. Not knowing what to say or do, the girl stood awkwardly in the door way, eyeing the curious students sat before her.

"May I help you miss?" The voice came from her left, a kind but firm inquisition. Turning to face who she knew was obviously the teacher, she replied in a shaky, out of breath voice.

"I'm Sam McPherson". At the puzzled look the teacher gave her, the girl wondered if she was actually in the right classroom. "The new student?" she added for good measure, it was supposed to be a statement, but came out enlightening her audience to how unsure she was. The teacher's face wrinkled in confusion, but within seconds a wide toothy smile spread across her aged features.

"Oh yes, that's right. To tell the truth, I had completely forgotten that you were coming today", turning to the rest of the pupils, she cleared her throat a little before announcing loudly, "Class, we have a new student today, as you can clearly see. Her name is Samantha McPherson. She just transferred here from Middleton High over in the valley. Be kind to her, and see to it that Ms. McPherson has a stress free first day. Let's show her the Kennedy High spirit that this school is famous for. Anything you would like to add Samantha?" She turned her warm green eyes expectantly to the brunette still standing beside her.

"Just hi I guess, and by the way, call me Sam. No one really calls me Samantha". Sam cast her eyes over the entire class, trying to see some form of a reaction to her entrance. But nobody gave any of their thoughts away; all the students just eyed her from top to bottom, as if sizing her up. The bell ringing for the second time that morning signalled the end of registration, and before Sam had even backed out of the way of the door, teenagers herded past her, some dodging her, but others pushing past violently to exit. Just as she was about to retaliate, and use some force back, the teachers' sympathetic voice broke through the cloud that was quickly becoming rage.

"They are like that sometimes; behave worse than a pack of dogs on heat". She laughed gently at her own joke before continuing. "I'm Mrs Wilson by the way. I teach Home Economics but I don't believe you are in any of my classes. As you didn't have time to register today, I will mark you in later, and I will see you after lunch period. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, you better run along now before you are late for first period. As your homeroom teacher I am given a copy of your schedule, and I believe you have English Lit first lesson, and that's just two doors down". Smiling gratefully, Sam nodded before heading out the door.

As she entered the English classroom, she noticed a few of the same faces from homeroom, but also about 10 new ones, who were looking just as interested as the previous. After once again introducing herself as the new girl, she was asked to fill the last empty seat in the class. She took out an A4 notebook and began scribbling down sections of what Mr. Grant, the teacher was saying. As an aspiring journalist, Sam had perfected the art of listening, but not paying attention. She was capable of writing detailed notes that were exactly to fact, and have no clue what she was noting. So as she took down numerous points and details, her mind started to wander. What was going to happen to her at this new school? Would she make friends, or live as unhappy as she had at her old school. What would life be like for her mom? Sam couldn't get over the fact that her father was no longer with them, so she doubted her mother could either. Joe McPherson had died a year ago, he had been long suffering with cancer unknown to anyone but himself, and when the symptoms had finally shown up; there was nothing anyone could do. The doctors gave him days to live, a week maximum. But being the strong man that Joe was, he survived for 2 months. He died at home, in the night. He had somehow realised that that night would be his time to go, and in his weak state had crept to his daughter's room. After admiring her sleeping form for a few minutes, he picked her up in his arms and struggled back to his' and wife Jane's bedroom. After placing his teenage daughter down, he stopped to catch his breath. Two years ago he could have lifted Sam with ease, but now, it nearly took the life from him. Laying beside the two most valuable people in his entire existence, Joe McPherson had fell into a peaceful slumber, full of wonderful dreams of past moments, from which he never woke. Sam could never shake the memory from her mind, the second she opened her sleepy eyes and they fell upon her lifeless father. She had panicked, bolted up straight in bed, waking her mother in the process. As Jane rubbed her eyes, asking Sam what was wrong at the same time, the frightened girl was already tending to her unconscious dad, performing any first aid she could think of, cursing when nothing seemed to stir the man. When Jane finally caught sight of what her daughter was trying to do, she forcefully grabbed the girl by the shoulders, pulling her into a tight hold. Sam tried to resist at first, thinking that she could save her father's life if she just kept trying, but when she placed two fingers to his pale throat, she turned around and collapsed into her mother's embrace.

"Sssh baby, it's ok. You did what you could. He's with the angels now". Jane fought her own tears as she held her daughter close, feeling sobs rattle through the young girl. She had to be strong, for Sam's sake. To be honest, Jane had been expecting her husband's departure for days now, seeing his eyes roll back when he suddenly felt dizzy. Hearing the hard wheezing that erupted from his throat, when he would go to the bathroom, thinking that no-one would hear his soft cries. Jane was almost relieved that her partner had passed on, she felt horrible for feeling that way, but she hated seeing her usually so strong Joe, so useless and in so much pain.

Joe had meant everything to Sam, and when he had passed away, a part of her had died with him. They used to spend the evenings together, huddled over his laptop, just writing. They would compose anything, poetry, stories, and since Joe was a journalist for the local newspaper, he would often allow Sam to help with the research for his articles. Sam had never been the same after Joe left, the only part of her that had remained familiar was her love for writing. She felt that tracing her father's footsteps would allow her to keep something of him with her always. Therefore, Sam was a journalist, and a good one at that. At her previous school, she had been editor, and although hardly anyone actually read the paper, she felt proud at seeing her name as the author of a provoking story. After each newspaper went to print, Sam would go to her father's grave and read her article aloud to him. After finishing, she would sit in silence, sometimes for minutes, but more regularly for hours. Just thinking about all the times they shared, and contemplating her future without the person she trusted and listened to the most. She would tend to her fathers grave, trimming the grass and placing fresh flowers every time she visited. She would speak to Joe, tell him the events of her day; voice her opinions and her problems. She would tell him her fears, and even though she knew it was impossible, sometimes Sam swore she could hear the trusting voice of her father bringing words of wisdom to her in the gentle breeze. Joe's advice meant everything to Sam, and without it she was lost. And that was how she was now, completely lost. Sam was once such a glowing, bright individual, full of insight and love. But recently, she had lost that part of her, she had become somewhat bitter, the only insight she had left was always a sarcastic remark. The only person she was still kind to was her mother, Sam knew she had to at least hold it together for her; Jane had been through enough already. But outside their home, Sam switched completely, she began to drop grades in school, falling from an A student to someone who was lucky to achieve a C. Her editorials became sloppy, and often drifted from the subject they were based on, that lead to her being dropped from the newspaper team, which sent her into an even deeper depression. She had felt that writing for that paper was her connection to her father, and she had lost it. She had stopped going out, instead she locked herself in her bedroom, only coming out for the necessities. When Jane asked if she was ok, she was replied with a half-hearted "I'm fine mom". When Sam started dropping weight, Jane had agreed that that was it. She told Sam she needed a fresh start, saying that the house that they occupied held too many remembrances. She told Sam that she couldn't bear being in the same house that her and Joe had lived in for so many years, because it brought back too many memories. She lied, but it was for Sam's sake, if there was one thing she knew about her teenage daughter, it was that she was stubborn, another thing that she got from Joe.

So they had packed up, leaving most of Sam's father's belongings behind, and moved across town. She had been able to steal a few of his things before the move, just things that were important to him. The thing she treasured the most was his leather bound journal that he kept updated constantly. When she was feeling particularly down, she would lie in her bed and read an entry. It made her feel extremely close to her dad, knowing all his feelings and such. She wouldn't give up that diary for anything. Jane enrolled her into a new school, the infamous Kennedy High, known for its efficiency and teenage spirit. Her mother was hoping that this break would help Sam start again, to find herself once more, to regain that spark that once shone so vibrantly in her eyes. And even if her mother didn't realise it, Sam was desperately clutching at any part of her old self she could get.

So that's where she was now, sitting in a hard plastic chair, jotting down notes for an exam she hadn't been present long enough to study for, staring at the back of her teachers balding head while he babbled on incessantly, all the while taking notes but not paying any attention at all. Tossing her thoughts aside, she decided that this "mindless zoning" in class would be something to change also, she wanted to revert back to her top grades. After all, the principal wouldn't even consider allowing her to join the school newspaper if she didn't prove herself literate. Let alone promote her to editor. So Sam did something she hadn't done for nearly a year, she focused. One hundred percent of her being went to listening and interpreting everything that she was being taught. But just as her brain was warming up, the bell went yet again, and once more all the students rushed out of the room.

"Just one more period until lunch", Sam whispered as she stood up, throwing her book bag over her shoulder. She exited the room and walked through the throng of oncoming teens as fast as she could, heading towards her next class. As she rushed through the crowd, her notebook and homework textbook held tightly to her chest, she suddenly felt a hard force head on. The books she was carrying dropped from her hands and she immediately bent to pick them up from the floor. Once she had successfully retrieved them without being trampled on, she brushed a lock of brown hair from her face, before looking angrily up into the eyes of the person that had so rudely intruded into her personal space.

Sam looked at the intruder with annoyance clearly evident in her character. Her shoulders hunched and trembled slightly as she struggled to control herself. Her expression softened however, once she got her first anger-free look at the young girl now standing nervously before her. Standing up slowly, Sam took full advantage of the situation and stretched to her full height. This wasn't actually that intimidating considering that she was only 5ft 5, but it seemed to work, the girl laughed nervously, before raising her hands as a sign of peace.

"Hey, I am really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and you know, I was thinking about lunch, and how the cafeteria lady is serving meat loaf today, and I so can't eat it, being as I'm a vegetarian and all, and I didn't bring lunch from home, because my mom had a dental appointment, because she has this like, huge ulcer in her cheek and…" The babbling student took a deep breath, at which Sam took the opportunity to cut in.

"Whoa, hold on". Sam replied in amusement as the girl started to open her mouth again. "It's fine, really. I wasn't looking where I was going either. Forget about it". The jittery female closed her mouth, seeming to compose herself. Once she was settled, her lips turned up into a suspicious smile.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" Sam exhaled loudly before answering.

"Yeah, I just transferred today".

"That's great", the girl exclaimed, then looked around quickly to see who had noticed her sudden outburst. "I'm Lily. Lily Esposito", she offered her hand for a shake. "You can just consider me the welcome wagon. It is, by great honour, that I wish you a very happy entrance in to Kennedy High".

Sam eyed the young Latina carefully, as she shook her hand firmly.

"Sam McPherson. And thanks".

As the bell rang again, Sam took out her schedule and noticed she had a free period; she said her goodbyes to Lily and then headed off towards the stairs.

Being as she was new, the troubled teen had no idea where one should spend this time away from class, but instincts told her that she should probably just head to the library. After the task of finding the room, she entered and headed straight to the fiction section. Reading had always been another of Sam's biggest hobbies, when she wasn't spending her time doing the writing herself, she loved to lose herself in the worlds that others had created. After browsing for a few minutes, but not seeing anything of interest, she settled down at a nearby table with a worn out copy of "Romeo and Juliet". As she traced the cover with her fingers, a scowl crossed her features. This book was usually classed as one of the most beautiful stories ever told. Did everyone skip the fact that it was actually entitled "The tragedy of Romeo and Juliet"? This wasn't a happy story, one that made you put down the book with a big goofy smile on your face. These people died. They died because they couldn't get the acceptance from their families that they desperately needed. Although she had to admit, it was strangely romantic. Romeo was willing to do anything he could to be with the one he loved, and in turn, Juliet was feeling exactly the same way. They would go to any extreme to be together, even facing death. How many people of today's world can say that they would honestly die to be with someone, even if it meant risking everything that they were brought up to know as normal. Sam sighed; she was suddenly starting to see why everyone thought the story was so deep. She flipped open the book to a random page and held it in front of her face. Letting her gaze travel around her surroundings, taking in the musky smell of the library, it was clearly the scent of aging books. The room itself reminded Sam of dusk; it seemed the sun was setting outside even though it was shining vibrantly, caused by the effect it was making through the tattered blinds. And in the rays that had managed to break through, she noticed small particles of dust floating around. She took out a small notebook and rested her chin on her arms, her tongue automatically started pressing against the inside of her left cheek, as it always seemed to when she entered complex thought. Her eyes closed momentarily before she began to scribble words messily onto the open page beneath her.

**_Chase away the shadows,_**

_**They consume my every thought,**_

**_Between the sheets of memory,_**

_**As I lay dreaming, **_

_**But not sleeping.**_

_**Help me defeat the demons,**_

**_That hunt my waking steps._**

_**To slip into your heaven,**_

_**Rest my heart in your embrace.**_

Sam slammed the notebook shut and dropped her pen hastily, rubbing her eyes in defeat; she replaced Romeo and Juliet and left the library. She checked her watch and noticed in slight anxiousness that there were just 5 minutes remaining until lunch. She decided to use the time wisely, and start to make her way to the cafeteria, at least that way she would be able to get her food quickly and also find a seat.

As she entered the large room, students were milling around, seemingly doing nothing. She headed straight to where a few of them were congregated around the serving area, trays in hand at the ready. The brunette quickly copied them, grasping to her own tray as she struggled to balance her book bag at the same time. As a few minutes past, the cafeteria suddenly became a mass of activity; it looked as if the entire population of L.A was huddled into the large space that now interestingly, seemed much too small. Inch by inch, Samantha got closer to the woman serving the food, and the closer she got, the more sick she felt in her stomach. Something told her she should bring her own lunch from home in the future, if the scent reaching her nose were any warning of what was to come. Finally it was her turn. She eyed the food cautiously, and then reluctantly mumbled to the cook and pointed to her choice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", said a worried voice from behind her. Sam turned around and came face to face with a tall lanky boy.

"Why not?" She asked, her voice dripping with confusion.

"Nobody knows what's in that lasagne, and when you ask the cook, she won't say a word". The guy replied, his tone soft as he realised that the girl he was speaking to was a newbie.

"Uh, thanks" Sam murmured, before turning back to the eager cook, "I think I'll skip lunch today".

She returned her tray back to the pile, and headed towards an empty table. She reclined into the chair the best she could, and pulled out her walkman. After she had fixed the headphones tightly to her ears, she pressed play and let the chords of a heavy rock song dissolve all the mindless chatter of her peers. She was just getting into the feel of the lyrics, about to stretch her body some more, when she suddenly felt the presence of someone to her right. She looked over curiously and her eyes fell upon the girl she had bumped into earlier.

"Hey Sam, remember me?"

Sam nodded as she pulled the headphones from her head, and let them hang loosely around her neck. Two more people sat down opposite her, and she regarded them with a small smile. Looking at the two, she quickly recognised the boy from the lunch queue.

"I see you've met Harrison", Lily remarked, pointing at the guy and smiling at how his eyes were drawn to Sam's face.

"He's the token boy in our little gang", this voice was new to Sam, it was bubbly, and held a hint of teasing.

"That's Carmen", Lily laughed, pointing at the brunette sitting next to Harrison. Sam looked from the young man, who was shooting daggers at his friends, to Carman, who had a devious smile playing on her features. "This is Sam McPherson. She's new here, so I thought we'd better save her before the darkness that is Nicole Julian gets her mucky claws on her, and turns her into another menace of our society". She turned to the quiet brunette and gave her a broad grin.

Handshakes were engaged in, and a little more introduction, before the three friends settled into routine chit chat, and once again Sam was left alone with her thoughts.

Although she had known them for approximately ten minutes, as Sam watched the group interacting intently, she concluded that they were exactly the kind of people she needed in her life. She watched on, fascinated by the actions surrounding her, smiling to herself as Carmen leant over slightly, resting her head on Harrison's shoulder. Her smirk widened as Lily picked up a French frie from her plate and rein-acted the "train" that parents take on to convince small children to eat. She completed the impression with dramatic "chugs" and "woots". The food disappeared into Carmen's awaiting mouth and she munched happily, head still using her companion for support. They seemed so comfortable in each other's company, and Sam respected them for that. She continued to gaze on enviously, remembering that she too, once held such fellowship. They genuinely cared for each other, unlike the friend's Sam had left behind, when she had needed them the most, as she began falling into herself, she had turned to the people claiming to care for her, asking them to pull her free from the black cloud enveloping her, and in her time of dependence, they had walked away. Maybe if she had received a little more support, Sam would not be in the state she was now.

Her mind snapped back to reality and her chocolate coloured eyes widened as she witnessed the small fiery Latina lean forward, and slap Harrison hard over the head.

"What have we told you about that girl?" Sam stayed quiet, and watched on shocked as Lily demanded answers from the lanky boy, who was now rubbing his forehead,

"Yeah Harry, she's just like the rest of them". Carmen added steadily, she knew from experience that she shouldn't disagree with Lily when the small girl was in a state of rage, and from the evidence of the violence previously used, the girl was pissed.

"No. She's different". Harrison whispered, causing Sam and the other girl's to give him their full attention. Lily raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and Sam prepared herself for another outburst. She looked at the boy desperately trying to make his statement sound convincing, even to himself, his tall, thin frame coated in pale skin, topped with a handsome face. And his eyes, such deep brown. The kind of eyes that held so much emotion, for an onlooker walking past, one would guess that he and Sam were siblings. They both held such powerful stares, equipped with copious amounts of strength, but at the same time, everyone's happiness was put before their own. The dazing brunette felt sorry for the boy, they were so alike, and yet so different, he could keep a hold on the people special to him, whereas she just let them fade away. Carmen grinned and Sam just shot a questioning look at them all.

"Ok, ok. Maybe she's not different. Maybe she is just as much of a bitch as the rest of them. But maybe", he paused, as if for dramatic effect. "I can change her".

A harsh laugh came from the right before the impulsive brunette spoke slowly, trying to get her point across to the lovesick boy. "She has never even spoken to you in a kind way. She doesn't bless you with an ounce of attention, unless it's to insult the way you look, or you're dress sense, she even disses the food you eat. God, she's absolutely horrible to the entire student body, more importantly us, your friends, and you think you can change her?" Harrison nodded, causing the auburn haired girl next to him to shake her head.

"Harrison John", Carmen started, "You are a lost cause, and she will never change. She is doomed to be the same heinous, hypocritical, socially obsessed bully. I bet she doesn't know how to be anything else".

"I can't help it guys, I know her behaviour towards us has been appalling. But, there's just something about her". His explanation sounded more like an apology, and Sam could relate to the tone he took easily. Once again, he was sacrificing his own feelings for those of the people he cared for.

"Brooke McQueen is, and always will be a complete and utter bitch; she hasn't got one nice fibre in her entire being". Carmen spoke with finality, letting her audience know that the subject at hand was now closed.

The rest of lunch was eaten in silence, and Sam took the moment of peace to regard each person carefully. Even though there was an unmistakable amount of tension in the air, Lily seemed to be at ease after her little blow out. Her elbow was propped up on the table, and her head lay easily in her left hand, as the right brought food to her mouth, where she chewed it lazily. The watchful brunette decided that the reason for the girl's serenity was probably because, in her mind, she had just won that little disagreement.

Carmen seemed a little nervous, her eyes skirted between both her friends, and Sam was sure she could detect a small amount of fear when her green eyes stopped on the fire ball sitting beside her. When her gaze found its way to Harrison however, it softened considerably, turning into what seemed to be a protective mode. A look plastered itself on her features that could only be described as wistful.

And Harrison, Sam found the boy intrigued her. She recognized something in him, something about the way he advertised himself seemed so familiar, and then the likeness became visual to her. Harrison was Sam. He was the male version of her, he was the part of herself that she had let slip away; he was her, two years ago. As she came to this very bizarre admission, she suddenly had the urge to grab onto the dark haired boy, embrace him in a death grip, and never let go.

Her brow furrowed as she replayed the previous discussion, or lack of, on Harrison's part. Brooke McQueen. Who was this girl, and why did Lily and Carmen detest her so much? They didn't seem to be the kind of folk to hold a grudge, Carmen especially; the plump girl appeared to be one of the most kind-hearted people Sam had ever encountered. Her face fell further into a dark scowl; Brooke McQueen must be one hell of a monster.

The three confidents entered the room slowly, with Sam trailing behind, listening as they all laughed at something Harrison had said. Lily and Carmen suddenly branched off, going to sit at a lab table. The teenage boy who had previously been walking in front of her slowed his pace so he was now side by side with the new girl, turning to her with hopeful eyes.

"Be my lab partner?" He asked desperately. "I have to sit with Nicole Julian. Please Sam, every lesson she tries to either spill hydrochloric acid onto my lap, blind me by burning magnesium ribbon at a close vantage point, or even, last week, she lit some form of organic peroxide and dropped it down my shirt, I still have the burn marks. And hello, did someone forget to tell her that this is biology? What's she doing with those substances anyway?"

"Snorting them?" Sam chuckled. "Sure I'll sit with you. Lead the way".

Harrison beamed and hugged the shocked girl quickly, mumbling his forever grateful thanks. As her rear came into contact with the lab stool, a flash of white breezed past, leaving the distinct smell of formaldehyde in its wake.

"Right Maggots, as you have all been sentenced to another pleasant period with me, I have thought up a lovely activity for all to participate in. To celebrate the arrival of my new lab rat", the teacher's glare scanned the room. "McPherson! Raise your hand". When Sam slowly put up the limb in question, she continued. "Oh, there you are. Here's a question for all you worthless runts. If you have an even number of students, and you throw a revengeful teacher in the mix, what does it equal? What no guesses? I'll tell you then. Seating plan!"

A collective chorus of groans proceeded Ms. Glass's proclamation, and a few students started to howl their disapproval. All protests failed miserably though as Ms. Glass delivered her next set of commands.

"Shut your traps. Now, being as I'm not as easily amused by seating plans as other teachers, I have decided on a simple categorization. Alphabetical. Now, when I call out your names, move to the corresponding lab bench. Simple. Table one, Bernadino, and Bryans. Following the seats forward from there. Cherry and Esposito, and don't even think about opening that little trouble making mouth of yours Lily".

"But she tried to kill me last time I sat with her". Lily begged, sending a fearful glance at Mary Cherry, who just winked in response.

"Move!" Glass bellowed, as the frightened girl reluctantly did as she was told, "Ferrara and Ferguson. Fresh and Ford. Now, next row, starting from the back, and hurry it up people. John with Julian. McPherson and McQueen". As the list went on, and students noisily shuffled around her, Sam grieved inwardly. Guess she was going to experience what a state Brooke manipulated people into first hand. Sighing to herself as she walked to the vacant work bench, she gathered her courage for the verbal bashing, which she was not going to take without giving as much as she got.

"It's gonna be a long year". She mumbled under breath.

To say Sam was bored would be a huge understatement. She was now to the point where jumping from her second story window seemed worth considering. Running a hand through her hair lazily, she crossed her bedroom and flopped onto the bed dramatically. The girl had been home for half and hour at the most, and already she was tired of being confined to her room. As she looked around, her brows furrowed and she let out a quiet whine at the state of her personal space. The walls were painted white, as was most of the house; the room was spacious and carpeted with deep blue matting. There was a window left from the bed that lead out onto a small balcony, and also let in what seemed to be the perfect amount of sunlight. Apart from those features, the only other noticeable things occupying Sam's bedroom at that moment were the heaps of cardboard boxes cluttering the floor. Being as she had only moved in a few days back, and with the rush of preparing for school, Sam had yet to unpack many of her belongings, opting only to take out the early necessities. As her boredom level increased she reluctantly stood up, giving into her brain's pleas for activity. She hunted around for a while, rummaging savagely through a few boxes before she found what she was looking for. She stuffed the item quickly into her messenger bag before heading out the door. As she passed the kitchen downstairs, she made a quick stop at the refrigerator for a bottle of water and then went in search of a piece of paper. Five frustrating minutes later, and no flimsy stationary, she gave up, deciding to call her mother later that evening.

Leaving the house in the distance, Sam set off to explore her new surroundings. As she dawdled down the sidewalk, her dark eyes fell upon a road sign informing her that there was a small recreational area situated just a two minute walk away. Curiosity won her over and she decided to go and investigate. It was a beautiful day after all, the air was crisp and the sun was beaming down, causing everything around her to glow softly. Taking out her cell phone, she dialled her mother's number and left a voicemail, informing the older woman that she was out, exploring the neighbourhood, and that she'd be home by seven. After completing the task, she shouldered her bag once more and began strolling into uncharted territory.

When she reached the gates of Kingston Park, Sam slowed her pace to take in the allure that it held. It was absolutely breathtaking, as far as her eyes could see there were rows of flowers. The grass was well kept and extremely tidy, and in the distance, the brunette could see a small group of children playing in a sandbox. She made her way closer to them, every now and then stopping to stroke or smell a flower. There were so many different types, most of which Sam had no clue to the name of.

When she reached the play area, she dropped her stuff to the ground gently and sat beneath a tall oak tree. It felt good to be in the shadow, without the sun belting down on her skin. She reclined against the crumbling bark and drew in a deep breath; the scent of freshly cut grass combined with the perfume emanating from the park's many blossoms hit her nose, sending a warm feeling down her spine. Sighing contently, she took out her headphones and let them hang around her neck, next she pressed play on the walkman and adjusted the volume to as high as the small device would allow. The music wasn't too distracting, but loud enough for the words to be heard clearly over the constant sounds of laughter coming from the children in the play area. Sam relaxed back on the grass, laying with her arms behind her head for cushioning. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the music and the calming sound of a slight breeze rustling the leaves above her.

"I'm gonna get you Adam!"

Sam's peace was broken, and she jolted out of her slight slumber at the loud shriek coming from not so far away. The drowsy woman forced herself up into a sitting position as she looked around trying to determine from which direction the threat had come from.

"Alexis! Let's get him!" This time the location was clear, and when Samantha turned her scrutiny to it, her mouth fell open slightly at the sight awaiting her.

A girl, no older than Sam, was busy chasing a small boy around the field about 10 yards from her. Behind the teenager, there were eight other kids trailing behind, all in hot pursuit of whom Sam guessed to be Adam. All of the children were very young, the youngest, a little girl who was clumsily stumbling over her own feet whilst holding on desperately to a worn teddy bear, she had to be barely four years of age. The oldest of them all, excluding the teenage girl, looked to be about eleven years old, and that was the boy who was now taunting the approaching gang. But most of them were closer to the age of the little girl; currently sitting on the ground pouting with her index finger thrust high inside her nose. Adam allowed the teen to get close to him, but as she lunged to grab him, he danced out of reach and took off, sprinting away from them again. The young woman laughed, and stopped to catch her breath whilst his friends once again began to run after the fleeing child.

Sam sat still, her eyes fixed on the girl panting softly, she couldn't look away. There was just something that forced her gaze to be held on her. Suddenly, the headphones that had long been forgotten started to produce the opening riffs of a familiar song. The stunned girl grinned slightly as she paid attention to the lyrics, but never let her eyes drift from the girl before her that had now gone to sit with the boogie eating child.

_I never knew girls existed like you  
But now that I do  
I'd really like to get to know you_

Sam watched as the teenager took the small girl into her arms, rocking her slightly before tickling her playfully. Her smile widened.

_The girl's too young  
She don't need any better  
It's all coming back  
I can feel it  
The girl's too young  
She don't know any better  
It's all coming back  
I can feel it_

Her expression darkened slightly at those words, it was as if the song was reminding her of the conflicting thoughts that she was fighting concerning her sexuality. To be honest with herself, Sam had completely no idea what the current status was, she had no experience with a man, so she therefore didn't know if she would enjoy it or not, but she was sure that the appreciation she had for other females was not the normal day to day viewing.

_She is beautiful  
she is beautiful  
she is beautiful  
she is beautiful  
the girl is beautiful_

She was, Sam decided. The girl she couldn't take her eyes off, had to be the most gorgeous woman she had ever laid sight on. She had shoulder length straight hair the colour of honey, which looked incredibly soft and silky. As the wind blew up slightly, blowing a few wisps of golden locks into the angelic face, Sam looked on captivated as an elegant hand brushed the offending strands away gracefully, tucking them behind a small ear. The little girl in her grasp struggled and squirmed to free herself from the tickling and Sam felt tingles travel to her stomach as the blondes face lit up as she smiled and the most heavenly laugh made its way to her ears. She quickly grabbed her shoulder bag from beside her and took out the camera she had deposited earlier. She had always had a soft spot for photography, but lately, she was finding it difficult to encounter anything of beauty. Holding the camera to her face, she looked though the viewfinder and zoomed in a little, after refocusing perfectly, she snapped the moment, forever imbedding it. Her fingers clicked a few more times, just to make sure that she had at least one photo in which this memorable sight was captured successfully.

_You're giving me moves that hit from all sides  
and when you are hitting like that you melt my eyes_

The beauty released the child from her arms and watched amused as the adolescent bumbled towards the rest of her friends, now playing soccer a few feet away.

_The girl's too young  
She don't need any better  
It's all coming back  
I can feel it  
The girl's too young  
She don't know any better  
It's all coming back  
I can feel it_

_And though I never know you  
I look at your face.  
To tell you that I love you  
don't know what to say  
you're everything I got, you beautiful girl  
the only thing I live for in the whole wide world_

The dark eyed girl stared on shamelessly, not caring if anyone noticed her outright gawking. But as the other teen turned away from the retreating kid, her eyes fell upon Sam sitting in the shadows. Hazel eyes met slightly shocked brown orbs, and they silently watched each other for a moment. But as soon as the contact was made, it was over. Adam raced towards the blonde and kicked the ball with all his might. It soared through the air for a few seconds before finally coming to rest at Sam's feet.

_She is beautiful  
she is beautiful  
she is beautiful  
she is beautiful  
the girl is beautiful_

Samantha's eyes widened further as she watched the girl in the close distance raise to her feet and begin walking towards her. As she moved, the brunette couldn't help but admire her more. She was tall, and athletically toned in all the right places. She was wearing black sweat pants and a white t-shirt that contrasted appealingly with her tanned skin. She was stunning.

_I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
Going to throw it away  
And talk to you  
She looks good  
She looks good   
And it's true  
And it's true  
The girl is beautiful   
She is beautiful_

I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
Only living one time  
And I want you  
She looks good  
She looks good  
And it's true  
And it's true  
The girl is beautiful  
She is beautiful

Her mouth became unnaturally dry, and her body froze up as she watched the approaching figure, unable to tear her eyes away from the stranger. She was still paralysed when the woman was standing right in front of her, watching her with a strange glint in her hazel pools.

"Hi". The girl said plainly. Although it was a small admission, Sam could tell that not only was she gorgeous to look at, she would also be great to listen to.

"Hey", Sam replied unsteadily.

"I'm just gonna take my ball," The brunette watched as she then knelt down and picked up the soccer ball. Patting it with her hand she breathed out huskily "Thanks" before throwing the ball towards the children waiting behind her. As soon as they had received what they wanted, they once more dispersed, returning to their game.

_She is beautiful  
She is beautiful  
Na na na na na na na na  
She is beautiful  
She is beautiful  
Na na na na na na na na  
The girl is beautiful  
She is beautiful  
She is beautiful  
Na na na na na na na na  
She is beautiful  
She is beautiful  
Na na na na na na na na_

The blonde continued to stand there, and Sam could swear that she saw a spark of appreciation flare in her eyes as she raked them over the sitting form beside her. But Sam marked it up to wishful thinking and moved on.

_I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
Going to throw it away  
and talk to you  
She looks good  
She looks good   
and it's true  
and it's true  
The girl is beautiful   
She is beautiful_

"I've never seen you before", came the sultry voice, breaking the awkward silence. "I pretty much know everybody in this town, so I know a fresh face when I see one".

"Yeah, I'm new. My mom and I just moved here about a week back. I was just doing some exploring, and stumbled upon this place". Sam felt her confidence growing slowly; there was something about this girl's tone that made her feel comfortable.

"It's amazing here isn't it?" The tall girl asked, whilst looking around her.

"It is". Sam breathed, staring directly at the strangers face that was luckily, still turned away from her. Snapping back to reality, the girl mentally slapped herself for floating away again. "I'm Sam by the way".

"Pleasure to meet you". The teenager offered her hand to Sam, but as she did she noticed something on her wrist. "I'm… shit!"

"What is it?" Sam asked, a little shocked by the sudden flare.

"I'm late, it's already ten to six and I have to get these kids back to the orphanage before ten past". She started to leave but Sam spoke up.

"Orphanage?"

The rushing blonde turned to her and smiled, "Yeah, they're orphans. Every Monday I take them out, sometimes to the movies, or for dinner, but mostly, I bring them here. They don't get to have a lot of fun really, so whenever I'm allowed time with them, I try and make it as special as I can. Anyways, it really was nice meeting you; hopefully I'll see you around again some time".

Before she could reply, the woman had retreated and was now leaving the park, surrounded by children that obviously loved her. Sam was left shuddering slightly from the story she had just heard.

_I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
And I'll never forget  
When I saw you  
She looks good  
She looks good   
And it's true  
And it's true  
The girl is beautiful   
She is beautiful_

And she was, inside and out.

Sam woke with a start at 7:30am when the sound of incessant beeping could be heard throughout the room, she allowed one arm to flail from beneath the duvet on mission: destroy annoying alarm clock. Once accomplished she pushed the covers down over her body, and slunk from the bed. Running her hands through her dishevelled hair, she let out a deep groan before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Once homeroom was over, and the tired brunette had finished greeting Harrison, Lily and Carmen, the four of them walked to their first period of the day.

"It should be illegal to have biology first thing in the morning". Sam moaned.

"I know!" Carmen exclaimed cheerfully. "How can I be expected to protect myself from Ms. Glass' spittle at this hour?"

"Tell me about it; it's like a monsoon erupts every time she opens her mouth. And don't even get me started on her breath. Hello! Tick tack!" Lily chimed in.

"Yeah well, at least we know now why they supply us with safety goggles; now all I need is my umbrella". Harrison commented seriously, but everyone erupted into giggles as they entered the class room.

They parted silently and went to sit at their newly assigned lab tables. Sam was a little nervous, as yesterday the infamous Brooke McQueen hadn't shown for class, so she was left sitting alone.

"Hopefully she skipped town". Sam mumbled to herself. Just then she felt a slight brush of air, followed by the sound of someone sitting beside her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she could distinctly feel someone watching her. Not looking at the new arrival, Sam took out her textbook and begun her reading.

"Nice for you to grace us with your presence Ms. McQueen". Ms. Glass pronounced, before taking a sarcastic bow.

She couldn't resist temptation any longer, so the brunette cast her glance to the left to see what this terrible person looked like.

Sam's eyes widened horrifically, if there were an award for a 'deer trapped in headlights' impression, she would of won hands down. Her mouth parted and she was left speechless as a pair of hazel eyes turned to her.

It was the girl from the park. And god, she was even more gorgeous close up. Surely there had to be some kind of mistake, how could Lily and her friends hate her so much? There was no way that this could be Brooke, how could she spend so much time with orphans, trying to make them happy, and then make her fellow students lives hell?

**_It was a misunderstanding. A big one. _**Sam thought to herself, as she gave the blonde a small smile.

"What the fuck are you looking at shit face?" Brooke spat icily.

**_Ok, maybe not. _**


End file.
